A Zutara Story
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: The war is over! And so is Kataang! Lots of fluffiness! Please read about their relationship's surprises, ups and downs, jealousy, more surprises, and LOVE! If you like Zutara stories, read mine! Summary sucks! READ MY STORY!
1. One year later

A/N: Hey guys! If you need a better summary, send me a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

**A Zutara Story**

Chapter 1: One year later...

Katara's POV

It has been one year since the war. A lot has happened since then. Aang and I broke up and he and Toph are having feelings for each other. Suki and Sokka live on Kyoshi Island together. Toph is traveling with Aang, but with permission. Her parents found out she was saving the world. Ever since Aang broke up with me, he has been trying to find someone to restore the air nomads with. Zuko and Mai are still dating, but I think their relationship won't last because of the time they spend together. Mai is always either raising her little brother Tom Tom, hanging with Ty-Lee, helping Iroh with his tea shop, or hanging with us. So I doubt their relationship is slowly going downhill. Azula is with her father, Ozai, in prison and Iroh is busy with his teashop in Ba Sing Se, The Jasmine Dragon. Momo and Appa are still the same; traveling with Team Avatar.

Right now I am with Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Mai. We are going to the Fire Nation Palace for a meeting. Zuko makes us come to meetings to discuss the stake of the world. Appa is starting to land so we will be there soon.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R!

Love3 gleek591


	2. You're telling me this, why?

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.

This chapter is dedicated to a5h13y 101, FirWolf777, and ZutaraforeverKataangnever for being the first reviewers! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**A Zutara Story**

Chapter 2: You're telling me this why?

Katara's POV

We land in the Fire Nation Palace and Zuko is waiting for us. He greets us and we follow him to the war chamber. We sit down in the usual spots and we start talking about the world...

* * *

_After the meeting..._

Sokka: Well that was boring.

Suki: Just because there wasn't any food this time doesn't mean you didn't like it.

Sokka always likes going to meetings because it lets him feel in charge...its either that or he's trying to make up for the failed invasion meeting.

Sokka: Well... I didn't eat breakfast.

Aang: Come on Sokka. We all know you wouldn't skip a meal.

Suki: That's true.

Sokka: _*Gets mad_*

Suki: Come on. You know I love you anyway.

Sokka: Yeah...*kisses*...(under his breath) you better

I can see why he would say that. With the stuff happening with me and Aang, he probably wouldn't want that with him and Suki We are starting to walk back to Appa now. We are going to Mai's house. It's getting late. We usually go to her house if its dark out.

* * *

_At Mai's house..._

Mai: You guys know where your rooms are. Katara? Could you come with me for a minute?

I follow Mai and we go into her room.

Me: What's up?

Mai: I have a problem.

Me: What is it?

Mai: I...am...ch..cheating on Zuko...*cries*

Me: ...uh...for how long?

Mai: Ever since we went to Ember Island.

Me: So...you're telling me this why?

Mai: I don't think I have feelings for Zuko anymore. I don't know how to tell him.

Me: Don't worry. I will tell him for you.

Mai: You could do that?

Me: Yeah.

Mai: And I don't care if you tell him that I cheated on him. We promised each other that we would never get mad at the other person.

Me: umm...ok then...Good Night.

Mai: 'night

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R.

I have a question for you guys.

Do you think Zuko is cute With his hair down?

R&R!

Love3 gleek591


	3. Wowthis is awkward

A/N: I think Zuko is HOT. I had a dream that I was gonna date Zuko. And that is what this story is about. But I changed it to Zutara! Thanks for the reviews.

**A Zutara Story**

Chapter 3: Wow...this is awkward...

Zuko's POV

I can't believe what I just heard. I was just eavesdropping on Mai and Katara hoping to hear something else. But instead I heard that my girlfriend wanted someone else, to break up with me, because

she was cheating on me for ONE YEAR! Great. Just great. She could at least say it to my face. So I am in my room now waiting for something to happen. Katara walks in and says," Zuko? We need to talk."

(Katara's POV)

"Katara, you don't have to say anything. Wait."

Zuko carries me to the front of the closet.

" Promise not to look?"

"Kay."

Well, I was lying. I know that since he is gonna lose his girlfriend, he is gonna start flirting again. But I'm not gonna fall for it. Plus, its hard not to look if he puts me in front of a mirror.

"Sorry 'bout that. But seriously. I don't need to hear what you're gonna say, again."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"Eavesdropping."

"Oh."

" Yeah. I can't believe she would do that to me. And with all the things we've been through. Like as a child, at Ember Island..."

To me, he just stopped talking for a few seconds because I wanted to see his muscles. I can never resist a man without a shirt. (A/N: seriously. i cant)

"and at the Boiling Rock, and not to mention, the PAST YEAR!"

"Zuko! Be quiet! You're waking everyone up!

* * *

Thanks for reading! This chapter was kinda unexplained. But if u didnt get it, it was Katara starting to consider Zuko as a love interest.

R&R please!

Love3 gleek591


	4. Peace Day

A/N: I am trying to work fast on the story but i still enjoy reviews ;)

**A Zutara Story**

Chapter 4: Peace Day

Zuko's POV

_In front of Mai's House..._

Ever since last night, when I found out about Mai, I've been starting to notice Katara staring at me often. I think that moment we had was the best part of my night."Fire Lord Zuko, you must get ready for the First Annual Peace Day Festival," one of my servents says. " What's Peace Day?"Suki says. "Peace Day is a celebratory festival honoring the Avatar and how he saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai,"my servant answered."and Fire Lord Zuko has to get ready because the festival starts at Noon." "Yeah. I have to go. Can you guys meet me at the palace in about 2 hours?"

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Katara's POV

"I wonder why Zuko wanted to see us for," Aang says. " Hopefully, he wanted us to choose the festival food," Sokka says, licking his lips. As we approach the palace, Toph says," I don't think so. I can

feel something big behind the palace." " Hey guys," Zuko calls us," follow me."

We follow Zuko behind the palace, and like Toph said, there were four parade floats. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. "Get on your floats and start bending," Zuko's servant says. "NO WAY!" Sokka says. " We get our own FLOATS!"

Aang gets on his Air Nomad/ Avatar float. Since this is his festival, his float is first. Instead of regular bending, he gets on his air scooter.

Sokka and I get on the Water Tribe float. "THIS IS SOOO COOL!" Sokka says. Since Sokka There are jars of water next to me, so i start bending it.

Toph gets on the Earth Kingdom float. "Sweetness." We all just start laughing. She starts bending Earth in one hand and metal in the other.

Mai gets on the Fire Nation float. Ty Lee meets her on the float and start pretending to fight each other.

Zuko gets on his float(Fire Lord gets his own float.) and sits on his throne.

* * *

Behind Zuko's float( in this order ):

Earth King,

Cheif Hakoda and Arnook,

Statues of all Avatars,

Order of the White Lotus,

Waterbending Srudents,

Earthbending Students,

Fire Nation school students,

Soldiers that fought in the war.

* * *

_After the parade/Sunset..._

(Aang's POV)

"Aang? Can I talk to you about something?"asks Zuko.

"Sure. Anything."

" Even if it envolves...Katara?"

"Yeah...sure."

I'm pretty sure Zuko likes Katara. He knows I probably know almost everything about her.

"What does Katara like?"

"You mean like, for a gift, or something?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm...she likes flowers..."

"Okay thanks. Do you think you could help me get her alone?"

"Yeah,"

Even though Katara was over her feelings for me, I am still jealous. But I am not gonna start another war about it.

"follow my lead after you find something to give to her."

Zuko walks away and starts looking for a gift while I meet everyone else. I can see that Sokka likes the food selection. He is stuffing his face with it. Zuko walks over so its time to start pretending.

"Hey guys. Katara, go stand over there. I think you will like the festival gift shops. I think we should go check out the...what ever is...over there...LETS GO..."

(Zuko's POV)

Finally. They're gone.

I walk over to Katara and she says,"Thanks for this festival. It was great."

"Well, its not over yet. Come with me."

We walk over to a grassy hillside and sit down. I take a Blue Flower Hairpiece with a Water Tribe insignia on it.

"Zuko, its beautiful!" She puts it in her hair and looks more beautiful than ever.

"Just like you."

She looks surprised, then blushes

"Look, can I ask you something?"

* * *

So. What did ya think? hehehe MYSTERY!

Please R&R!

Love gleek591


	5. Whoa Unexpected

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for all the typos just ingore them. Btw, in chapter before, Katara said the last sentance. That might have confused people.

**A Zutara Story**

Chapter 5: Whoa. Unexpected.

Katara's POV

"Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Katara."

"Ever since Mai cheated on you, how did you feel about her?"

"I don't think it matters. But I can tell you how I feel about you." I can't believe he said that. Its like he is feeling the same way I do.

"Katara, I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Whoa. Since I feel the same way I have to accept. He has to have someone like him. And him only.

"Zuko, yes i will be your girlfriend."

"Thank you Katara."

"I think we should go back with the others. They might think somethings up."

We get up and start walking back to the others. Zuko moves his hand towards mine. I hold mine out too. When we get to the group, we are holding hands and Sokka notices right away.

"So Zuko. Since when do you have feelings for my sister!"says Sokka.

Zuko and I stop holding hands and everyone looks at us.

Zuko says"Okay. You guys got us. Katara and I have been dating for the past two minutes." and everyone gasps.

* * *

_At the palace after the festival..._

Zuko explained everything to Team Avatar and they seemed pretty cool about it. Everyone except Mai. By the look on her face, I could tell she was jealous. I don't know why because she has a

boyfriend. It's her fault she feels this way. And she said she doesn't even have feelings for Zuko anymore. And everyone can tell Sokka is being a little over protective. He looks at me and Zuko every 2

minutes.

Its getting late and everyone starts to walk to Appa to leave. As I start to climb up Appa, Zuko pulls me down.

"Stay with me. Just for tonight."he says.


	6. Sleepover

A/N: Happy belated 4th of July!

A Zutara SChapter 6: Sleepover

Zuko's POV

As I waited for an answer from Katara, something caught my eye. Sokka saw and heard us talking. I knew he wouldn't let Katara stay over and I expected him to walk over to us. Surprisingly, he didn't and climbed up Appa. Finally, Katara answers.

"Yes. I will. But first, watch the sunset with me."

"Sure."

We say good bye to the others and then we walk over to the palace garden and sit by the pond where my mother, Ursa, and I used to sit before she left. I put my arm around Katara and she puts her head on my shoulder. Katara reminds me of my mother. My mother is kind and loving, just like Katara. We watch the turtle-ducks and when night falls, Katara falls asleep. I pick her up and carry her into the guest room closest to my room. I put her in the bed and cover her up in blankets. I'm so lucky she is a heavy sleeper because I'm pretty sure I made enough noise to wake up the whole palace. I start falling asleep so I sit down in a chair by the door and after a few minutes of thinking, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

_In the morning..._

(Katara's POV)

I woke up from the sweet smell of Iroh's famous Jasmine Tea. Zuko is at the door with a tray of my favorite breakfast and tea.

"Good morning beautiful,"he says.

I giggle and say," What happened last night?"

"Well, we watched the sunset, you fell asleep, and I brought you here. By the way, you're cute when you sleep."

"You watched me sleep didn't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Aang used to watch me sleep too." The thought makes me grossed out since he barely felt anything for me back then.

I guess Zuko saw me shudder so he said," Why don't we go outside for a walk."

"Sure. Oh and By the way, Happy birthday."

* * *

_Outside..._

"Whats the greatest birthday gift you've ever gotten," I ask.

"Hmm...probably the solid gold turtle duck statue from my mother.

" You wanna bet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko, I want to go find your mother."

* * *

What did you think guys?

Please R&R!

Love gleek591


	7. Good Start

A/N: hey again! this is the 3rd chapter i have published today! woohoo! new record! hahaha anyways, R&R!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 7: Good Start

Zuko's POV

I can't believe she actually wanted to help me. We have only been a couple for several hours and she actually cares. All I could do was hug her. But she had something else in mind. She threw her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist and I kissed her. We stared at each other awkwardly.

To break the endless silence I asked,"You really want to find her?"

"If it will make you happy, then yes."

We hugged again and this time I saw Mai standing across the garden with her arms crossed and looking at us. I pretended not to notice and we started walking away from her.

* * *

_At team avatar hangout...(house in season 3 finale)_

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" yells Sokka.

" Katara wants to help find my mother so we are leaving for 2 months" I say.

"Who is gonna be Fire Lord?" Mai says(hoping Zuko wouldn't go on a looonnnng trip alone with his girlfriend.)

Katara says"That's why we are here. Aang? Can you be Fire Lord for awhile? If you need any questions, just send a messenger hawk."

Toph, remembering what happened to Hawky, says "Just make sure its trained, Twinkle Toes."

We all laugh while Sokka groans.

* * *

_Prison..._

(Katara's POV)

"Remind me again, why we are going to prison."I say.

"We have to see if my father knows anything about my mother's location."

We walk in the prison gate and we ride on the gondola to the Boiling rock prison. I can't believe Sokka had the guts to come here. It was worth it though. We got Dad and Suki back. This place is so scary. I think Zuko noticed my face expression and he put his arm around me. He seemed comfortable here. We are finally approaching Ozai's cell. It's guarded by several guards 24/7. Its not like he can fire bend out of the cell.

"What do you want?" Ozai says.

"The same thing I wanted on the day of my coronation." Zuko says. I told him that Ozai fraks me out, so Zuko said not to say anything.

"I don't know where she is."

Just then, a messenger hawk flies in the cell room and gives Ozai a note.

"What's that then?"Zuko says.

"Nothing."

"How stupid do you think I am?" He says and takes the note.

The note reads:

Ex-fireLord Ozai-

This is another location report for your wife. Ursa is in Ba Sing Se. She will be leaving soon, but I don't know where.

-Your loyal servant

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Zuko yells. He starts to aim fire at Ozai.

"ZUKO! Please don't!" I grab his arm and he stops fire bending.

"Fine."he says. We start to walk away and Zuko puts his arm back around me.

* * *

_On Appa..._

We are no where near Ba Sing Se but we are almost in the Earth Kingdom.

"Katara, are you getting tired?"

"No..."I say rubbing my eyes"...yeah..."

"Alright. We will land soon."

We might actually be alone for once...

* * *

7 chapters down! Like, 20 to go! hahaha

R&R!

Love gleek591


	8. Alone kind of

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And this chapter is dedicated to FirWolf777 for all of her reviews. Enjoy!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 8: Alone...Kind of

Sokka's POV

Now that Katara and Zuko are alone I am getting a little concerned. Like, what are they gonna do? What could happen? Oh no. I have to do something! Oh! I got it! I should go to their campsite and watch over them so they don't do anything! Brilliant!

"Sokka? What are you thinking about?"Suki asks.

"I...umm...have to ask Katara something..."

"Sure. But they have Appa. How are we supposed to get there?

"Remember that animal that we rode on that Master Piandao gave us?"

* * *

_Campsite_...

Katara's POV

"Good morning."Zuko says waking me up.

"Hey."

"Someone's here to see you."

"What?"

"Morning, sis!" Sokka says. Oh no.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Do you know when Sokka's gonna leave?"I ask.

"No, but I have an idea. Hey Sokka, Aang needs help as fire lord. You have to go to the palace."

"Really? Okay."

Sokka leaves and I say,"Well that was easy."

"Yep. Now I can do this." Zuko holds me close and we kiss. When we kiss, it feels like time stops and nothing else matters. That's how I know we were meant to be. We go into the tent and we "Make out"like we planned before Sokka showed up.(A/N: u guys kno what i mean by "make out".)

* * *

A/N: I know you might think this Zutara relationship is going to fast, but they have been dating for like 3 months so yeah.

I kno this was short but I couldn't think of anything else.


	9. Oh great

A/N: hey guys. thanks for all the reviews!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 9: Oh great

Zuko's POV

_In the morning..._

"Hey."

"Hey"Katara answers.

"We should leave soon."

"Okay. Just let me get ch-" She runs to the nearby river and throws up. I run over and hold her hair back out of her face. While she gets cleaned up, I wait on Appa. What could cause her to do that? Is she pregnant? If she is, how will I take care of her as Fire Lord? And we would have to get married if she decides to keep it or the child would have a difficult life. But we have other things to worry about now. Katara is climbing up Appa and we are going to Ba Sing Se.

_

* * *

Outer wall of Ba Sing Se..._

We land Appa at the zoo that Aang built so we have to walk from now on. When we get in Ba Sing Se, I see a familiar figure in the distance.

"Zuko! It's Uncle Iroh!" Katara says.

As we get closer, Uncle says,"Katara, Zuko, Its so good to see you! Come inside to my tea shop and we can talk." We follow Uncle and sit down.

"So what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"We are looking for Zuko's mother."Katara says.

"Your mother? I haven't seen her for years."

"Our source says that she is in Ba Sing Se."I said.

"Excuse me. I have to close up shop."

* * *

_Iroh's house..._

"Toph?"Katara says."what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. Hey Zuko? Can I ask you something?" I walk over to Toph and she whispers,"Is Katara pregnant? I can feel two heartbeats."

"Well, I didn't know that so thanks for telling me." I walk away completely surprised. I don't know how to react. Am I happy or not? I guess Katara saw the depression in my face so she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Katara, you're pregnant.

* * *

Thanks guys!

R&R

Love gleek591


	10. Time to tell

A/N:woohoo! 10th chapter! and only 22(good) reviews? Please review guys! And no hate comments!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 10: Time to tell

Katara's POV

All I could do was cry. Tears fell down my cheeks and Zuko held me close.

"It's okay. It's okay."was all he could say. I just couldn't stop crying. Zuko kept holding me and finally I stopped. Iroh came in our bedroom with jasmine tea. When he left, a whole bunch of questions popped up in my mind. What if I am too young? How will Zuko be fire lord if he has to take care of our child? When am I due? Will it hurt when I give birth? Does Zuko want to keep it? Did he mean for this to happen? Did he do this to make Mai jealous? How will my family and friends react? I guess Zuko saw the worry on my face and he put his arm around me. To distract myself, I sipped my jasmine tea sloooowwlly.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep soon."he said. I got up to get changed. I put on my blue silk tank top and shorts, my favorite. I packed up my stuff and I sat down on the bed. Zuko was already changed. If you call shirtless "changed"(hehe). He got in bed and so did I. He put his arms around me and said,"You know we are gonna have to tell everyone sooner or later."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

_Morning..._

"Good morning, my little water lily."

I giggle ,as I always do when he gives me nicknames, and he says,"I think we should be on the road soon. I think we should send this by messenger hawk." and he hands me a note.

It reads:

Friends-

We have some big news to share with you. Ready? Katara is pregnant, as well as engaged. We need you all to be helpful and cooperative to Katara. She is going through a hard time right now. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Katara and Zuko

I looked at it, astonished. I look over it again and realize something.

"Zuko, I'm not engaged."

"Hehe. I know."

Then he got down on one knee, and took out a box. Inside the box was an engagement necklace charm ,just like my mothers. But this one was fire nation. My face lit up with excitement.

"Katara, will you be my Fire Lady?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!"

* * *

(Sokka's POV)

"Aang! We have a letter from Zuko and Katara!" I say as I run towards Team Avatar for the meeting. I give Aang the letter and sit down.

After he reads it out loud, Ty Lee cartwheels around the room, Suki cheers and joins Ty Lee, Toph sits down smiling, Mai and Aang just look jealous, and I yell,"WHAT?"

* * *

I like it when Sokka gets like that. It's HILARIOUS!

R&R!

Love gleek591


	11. I've finally found you

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 11: Finally found you

Katara's POV

I wonder how Sokka reacted to the news. He has always been over protective. Zuko and I are just walking through Ba Sing Se, looking for Ursa. Zuko has his arm around me as usual.

"Hey guys! I see them!" a familiar voice says. Hey, that's Team Avatar. Wait a minute! TEAM AVATAR?

"Congratulations!"Ty Lee says. All of a sudden, we get hugged by everyone except Mai and Sokka. Sokka runs up to me and starts yelling,"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE YOUNG! YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE ROYALTY! DO YOU KNOW HOW DAD WILL REACT? YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWA... OWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Toph and Suki both punched him.

"Shut up Sokka! You're making her cry!"Suki says.

"God, Sokka! This is more than she can take right now!"Zuko says. Tears roll down my face as Zuko holds me.

"Hey Snoozles! Tell her the news already!"Toph says.

"Fine. Suki and I got hooked on cactus juice and now she is...p..p..pregnant."

Toph rolls on the floor laughing. Apparently, she enjoys this.

"That's not what I am talking about!"

"Oh Shit"

They all move out of the way to find...

* * *

Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!

Jk i would never leave you hanging. Yeah right!

Well, at least not today.

* * *

URSA!

"Zuko!"she runs over and hugs him."what happened to your face? Oh nevermind about that. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tears roll down their faces."Sorry. I'm being rude. Mom, this is my fiance, Katara."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet my beautiful daughter-in-law." I blush.

"Thank you."I say.

"We should go to Iroh's tea shop and catch up with each other."

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda short.

I still want reviews!

R&R

love gleek591


	12. Asked and Answered

A Zutara Story

Chapter 12: Asked and Answered

General POV

I can't believe I finally found my son. It has been endless years since I have seen him. Now we are at Iroh's tea shop.

"So Ursa. Do you have any questions? We will answer them if you like." said Suki.

"Thank you. And I do have some questions. But first, tell me about yourselves. Katara? Would you go first please?"

"Sure. I am from the southern water tribe, my brother is Sokka, I am the last waterbender from the south pole, I have been traveling with Aang for about 2 years, I am Zuko's fiance, and I am pregnant with..of course, his child."

" Thank you Katara. Sokka, Will you please?"

"Southern water tribe, non-bender, married to Suki, and my weapons are my boomerang and meteor sword.(A/N: I kno he lost them in Sozin's comet episode i just put it cuz I wanna)"

"Suki?"

"Yeah, I will go next. I am a Kyoshi warrior, married to Sokka, and pregnant."

"Thank you. Ty Lee?"

"Okay. I used to travel in the circus, I know how to block chi, and I am a kyoshi warrior."

"Mai?"

"Same old."

"O..kay... Aang?"

"Avatar. Last airbender. That's it."

"Okay then."

Then Ursa asked a whole bunch of questions to Team Avatar. Finally, she asked Zuko and Katara to answer some questions privately. They followed her into the back room.

"Can I ask you questions about your relationship?"

They nodded and Ursa said,"How did it happen? Your friends told me that you guys used to fight each other all the time. How did it happen?"

"It happened when I found out that Mai was cheating on me."said Zuko.

"The following day, Zuko asked me to be his girlfriend."Katara said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mai. But now you have a beautiful fiance who is carrying your child."

"Thank you."Katara said as she blushed.

"Promise me that you will have a relationship full of trust,love,and care?"

"Promise."the couple said in unison.

* * *

Honestly, I didn't enjoy this chapter. Did you?

Please please please review!

Love gleek591


	13. Fluffy Filler

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! IMPORTANT: katara is 6 months pregnant. Each chapter is one month.

A Zutara Story

Chapter 13: Fluffy filler!

Katara's POV

Now that we have found Zuko's mother, we are going back to the Fire Nation. Ursa is now living with us in the palace. We are still airborne and I am freezing. I am already snuggled up with Zuko and that didn't help. I think I am making him cold too. I am not sure if its a pregnancy thing, but Suki looks cold too. Zuko makes "holds" fire in his hand and warms me up. I slowly start to fall asleep, but as we get closer to the fire nation, fire works are being lit into the sky. Yay. People know we are home. Great. We are welcomed to the palace, but somethings different.

"Welcome back Fire Lord Zuko*bows* and almost Fire Lady Katara*bows*" What the hell are they doing? How do they know? Oh whatever. I kinda like it.

* * *

_Morning..._

"Hey Katara. I know why they acted strangely last night." Zuko says.

I look at him with my mouth full of noodles and nod.

"They found this." He holds up the note we gave Team Avatar.

"Its okay. Can we stay here today? I'm kinda tired."

"Sure. I don't know if I told you this but your family is coming to dinner."

"WHAT?"

"Sokka asked your father to come over for dinner."

"Is Sokka coming?"

"Ummm...I wanna say no..."

"God, the last thing I need is him criticizing me again."

"Just ignore him."

"Trust me, I've tried."

"Come on, let's decorate the nursery."

* * *

_Later that day..._

Sokka came about an hour ago and my dad is on his way. When they get here, we have a tour of the palace, dinner, then dessert. I am just sitting in the nursery, watching Zuko move furniture. He is so cute when...nevermind he is cute period. He walks over to me and I stand up. He puts one arm on my shoulder and one on my stomach. He kisses the baby, then kisses me. We make out for awhile and just when I think that nothing can ruin this moment, Sokka knocks on the door. I pull away from Zuko and answer the door. Obviously, he was standing there the whole time. I could tell because no one has been walking back and forth through the hall. Let the criticizing begin.

"Hey Katara, can I talk to you for a second?"

Zuko leaves the room to give us privacy.

"What is it Sokka?"

"My little sister is grown up!" he says with tears in his eyes. He runs over to hug me.

I hug him back and say jokingly,"I wouldn't say grown up...more like grown out..."

"Yeah I mean, look at you, you've grown out of all your clothes!"

Assuming he called me fat, my hormones took over my body and I started crying and ran out of the room.

"I didn't mean it!" Sokka called as I ran past Zuko, who was outside the door listening. I ran to the garden and sat on the bench.

I can't believe I just fell apart infront of everyone. It wasn't even my fault. Zuko comes outside looking for me. He runs to me as I stand up. He holds me and I say," I'm sorry Zuko."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"Katara! I'm sorry!" Sokka says interrupting us AGAIN.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was my hormones again." One time maybe last week, I yelled at everyone to stop staring at how big I've gotten.

"Shall we go inside for your father's tour?"

* * *

This chapter was just a filler.

Fluffy tho right?

R&R!

Love gleek591


	14. Party

A/N: thanks for everything you guys

A Zutara Story

Chapter 14: P.A.R.T.Y. nuff said.

Zuko's POV

Today is Katara's surprise baby shower. She has no idea. We are in town today so Team Avatar can set up the party. We walk hand in hand and talk about names for the baby. We still don't know if its a girl or boy. We really don't care because we will love it no matter what. It looks like its time for the party.

We go back to the palace and there are decorations everywhere. When we walk in, everyone we know yells,"SURPRISE!" and nearly blow my eardrums out.

Katara is so happy that she cries. All of her family is here, barely any of my family is here, and all of our friends are here. We mingle for awhile and after everyone eats, we have presents.

Aang got us a air temple toys. Like the ones he used to play with.

Toph gave her metal bracelet.

Sokka and Hakoda gave us a water tribe blanket made by Kanna.

Suki gives a kyoshi warrior fan.

Mai gives a..knife? What the hell Mai? Its a BABY for crying out loud.

Ty Lee gives us sea shells from ember island.

The Order of the White Lotus gives lots and lots and lots of clothes from both fire nation and water tribe.

And the list goes on.

Next we give everyone a look at the nursery. "It's so nice!" and "The baby will like it!" is all everyone could say. I gotta admit. This is very boring. But as long as it makes Katara happy.

Games.

Name of the game-winner:

Diaper changing-Katara

Pinata-Toph(cheater)

Pin the Diaper on the baby-Toph(cheater)

Baby race(who can crawl the fastest)-Ty Lee

* * *

Now everyone is leaving and I ask Katara if she could come outside with me.

"Thank you Zuko. I had soo much fun."

"You're welcome."

"You know, there is one more thing I wanna do."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"This."

She pulls me in for a make out session.(A/N: hehe make out session) But somewhere after a few seconds Katara pulls away. She clutches her stomach and tears roll down her face.

"Katara! What's wrong?"

"My water just broke..."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

I gotta have my zutara fluff!

R&R!

Love gleek591


	15. Finally over

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! i luv u guys!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 15: Finally Over...wait,WHATT?

Zuko's POV

Oh my God. This can't be happening now. Katara's due date is in one month! "Zuko. HELP ME."

This would be a good time for Sokka to interupt us again. "SOKKA!" I yell.

"What."he says.

"Katara's water broke!"

"WHATT?"

"I SAID KATARA'S WATER BROKE"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY-"

"Can you two annoying gentlemen help me so I can GIVE BIRTH?"Katara interrupts.

"Oh yeah." Sokka says.

We lift Katara on to our shoulders and we run all around the palace to our bedroom. We set her down on the bed and she holds her stomach as a contraction comes and goes.

"Sokka, get the midwife!"she yells.

Sokka leaves and the rest of Team Avatar comes into our bedroom. Katara grabs my hand as another contraction comes. The midwife informed us that Katara will be in labor for awhile. At the most, 2 hours. Sokka, Aang, Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee wait outside because they can't bear to see her like this. I wish I could leave but Katara is squeezing my hand so hard, I can't move. But, I would never leave her when she is in pain. About an hour passes and I'm pretty sure Katara is breaking my hand.

"Zuko, before my contractions get worse and I lose control of what I say, I just want to say,I love you."

"I love you too." I reply.

Another contraction comes and Katara yells, " WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I think the contractions are getting worse. The midwife says that she is only 5 centimeters dilated and will take about one more hour.

"I can't do this, Zuko!"Katara says as tears roll down her face. The look on her face was just so sad. I kissed her forehead and said,"I know you can."

"I'm not ready. This was supposed to happen next month! This was an accident! I got carried away and I didn't know this would happen! Zuko help me!"

I just couldn't watch her anymore. "I'm sorry." I broke free of her grasp and walked out the door.

"Zuko. What's wrong. I know you wouldn't leave Katara." Uncle says.

"I can't take it anymore. It's breaking my heart." A tear rolls down my face. I never cry in public. Hell, I never cry at all.

"You love her right?" Why ask such a question? I'm marrying her right? I nod.

"Then don't make her go through this alone. She needs you now, more than ever."

"Thank you, Uncle." I go back down the hall and go back into our bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Katara." I kiss her and she lets out a scream. It looks like its almost time. She grabs my hand and the midwife says its time to push.

"Come on Katara, you can do this."

She lets out screams of pain and finally, we hear an infant's cry. Katara is breathing heavily and lets out another ear piercing scream.

"What's wrong?"

"Another...contraction.."

"Oh yeah..."Toph says behind a smile,"you're having twins..."

"TWINS?"

* * *

After about 10 minutes, both babies were born. Two girls. One with black hair, one with brown hair. The one with black hair has blue eyes and the one with brown hair has golden eyes. I hold the girls, one in each hand, and sit next to Katara on the bed. I hand a girl to Katara and put my arm around her.

"What are we going to name them?" I ask.

"I want to name one after my mother." says Katara.

"Which one?"

"Her." I point to the one with brown hair.

"Okay. This one is Kya. You name her." Hmmm...what's a good name for a black haired, blue eyed, girl?

"I got it. Let's name her Sapphire. She has beautiful dark blue eyes. Just like her mother."

Katara smiles, then falls asleep in my arms. After all, it is like, midnight.

* * *

When she wakes up, Team Avatar has already seen the girls, and left.

"Good morning cutie." Katara says.

"Hey. I'm supposed to come up with the nicknames."

She giggles and we start to kiss. But then we get ANOTHER interruption.

"Excuse me sir, your mother and sister want to see you."my servant says.

"Oka-wait. My sister?"

"Uh- yes sir."

"Where are the babies?" Katara asks.

"Ma'am, they are in the nursery with your friends, Toph and Avatar Aang."

"Then bring them in." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she can leave faster."

"Hello, Zuzu...and peasant."

* * *

WOOHOO!

about 10 more chapters!

R&R!

Love, gleek591


	16. Why

A/N: I'm working on another Avatar story so keep an eye out for it!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 16: Why?

Zuko's POV

"What do you want Azula?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Yeah right. She wants something else. Every time she wants something, she softens people up.

"Really, Azula? I don't believe you."

"You shouldn't. I really want to see my nieces. "

"NO."Katara says.

"Why not? I've been in prison ever since the mental health facility let me out."

"They've only been alive for a few hours."I say.

"Do you want to stick with that answer?" Azula starts to make lightning.

"Fine." Katara says.

"Why?" I whisper.

"I can't stand to see you get hurt again."

I hug Katara and we run after Azula. We open the nursery door and...What the hell? Aang and Toph blush after they know we saw them making out. O..kay then...

"What's Azula here for?" Toph says.

"It's okay. She's here to see Kya and Sapphire."

She picks Sapphire up and tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying, Azula?" my mother asks.

"This is as close as I'll ever get to a new born. No one will ever love me. The truth is, I've always been jealous."

"What?"I say, confused.

"At Ember Island, I was jealous that Ty Lee was surrounded by guys all the time. I was even jealous that Mai had you. And now, I'm jealous that you have adorable little girls. That will never happen."

We all look apologetic to Azula for a minute and then she starts making lightning and aims it at the baby.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Katara yells.

"You really think I am telling the truth?"

"KATARA!"I yell as she runs over to Azula and takes Sapphire from her. Azula shoots Katara with lightning. A tear rolls down my face. I run over to her and say,"Katara! Are you okay?" She groans. "Guards! Put Azula back in prison! I need a healer!" I give Sapphire to Toph and the guards take Azula out of the palace. The palace healer comes and puts her hands on Katara's shoulder, where she got shot. Her hands get covered in water and Katara's shoulder glows. Katara groans again, and I help her off the floor. She hugs me. I hug her back. She tears up a little then wipes her face.

We make sure the girls are asleep, then we leave the nursery, for breakfast.

* * *

Thanks guys! Check out my other Avatar story coming out soon!

R&R

Love gleek591


	17. Wedding planning

A/N: hey guys! ATTENTION: I got this review that pissed me off. If u sent that review, ur lying. I looked over the story and u should think about what u post. I always ask for no flamers. If u don't like the story, why read it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said GOOD things. And tell ur friends bout my story plz! i really need ur guys' support on my first story! luv yas!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 17: Planning

Katara's POV

"Now that I think of it, we aren't married yet. You know, officially." I say

"Did you want to marry? You know, officially?"

"I always dreamed I would have a big wedding with all my friends and family, so yeah."

"Then you will. You and your maid of honor will plan the wedding."

"Thanks!" I hug Zuko. This is going to be sooo fun!

* * *

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Sokka yells.

"Why ask a stupid question?"

"You're young!"

"And I'm also a teenage mother."

"Your- Suki-wedding-ugh."

"What about us?" Suki and I say in unison.

"Ummm..." He runs out of the room.

"Suki, your gonna be my maid of honor. And Toph-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm not into all that girly stuff."

"Aang? Best man?" Zuko says.

"I would be honored." Aang says.

* * *

So now we are eating dinner and Team Avatar has left. Its just me and Zuko.

"What are we going to do tonight? Suki and Sokka are taking care of Kya and Saph."

"I don't know. I just want to have a break from all this parenting stuff. I wanna have a little fun once in a while."

Zuko smirks and says,"Fun?"

I realized what he meant and my eyes widened. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Remember what happened last time? TWINS."

He started laughing and I got fustrated.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute when you get mad at me."

I blush. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

After dinner, Zuko and I went to our bedroom. I got in my pajamas and Zuko got in his. And by his, I mean shirtless. Ever since I told him I like his abs, he goes to bed shirtless. I sit on the bed and Zuko joins me. He puts his arm around me and I lay down on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"Who is going to plan the wedding?"

"Suki."

"So you aren't going to do anything?"

"Suki said she was going to do it all."

"Okay."

We planned some stuff and are going to tell Suki about it later. I start to fall asleep but get woken up by the cold air from the window sending chills down my back. Zuko grabs a blanket and puts it over us. He kisses me lightly on my forehead and strokes my cheek. I fall asleep and dream of the perfect wedding.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

R&R! BE POLITE!

Love zutara-luvin-gleek5941


	18. Wedding part 1

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! FYI: 8 months have passed since the last chapter so they could actually plan the wedding.

A Zutara Story

Chapter 18: The Wedding part 1

General POV

"Katara! You have to get ready!" Toph calls. Today was the wedding. Suki and Katara found a beautiful dress. It was a strapless white dress with an opening just above her knees, to show of her legs. And because she is marrying someone from a different nation, there is a red sash around her torso. The flowers in the bouquet she will be carrying, are fire lilies. The brides maids are wearing long,red, spaghetti strapped dresses, with a sash the color of their traditional Fire nation wedding usually isn't like this, but Zuko pulled some strings. A LOT of strings. But, whatever made Katara happy.

And Zuko was supposed to wear his Fire lord robes, but Suki found a descent tux instead. His tie was blue because Katara was from the Water Tribe. The groomsmen are wearing the same, with bow ties the color of their nation. Everything was in order, except the bride and groom. Family and friends were dressed in the color of their nation, and sat in reserved areas. Zuko walked down the aisle to his spot and everyone got quiet.

The organ started to play and everyone stood up. They all look to the back of the aisle and here comes Kya and Sapphire. They had been old enough to start walking so Suki decided to put them in the wedding. Sapphire was the ring bearer, and Kya was the flower girl. Kya was dressed in a short sleeved dress that was white, with a red sash. Sapphire wore a white dress too, but had a blue walked down the aisle and sat in the first row of seats. The bridesmaids were next. Suki in the front followed by Toph and TyLee, and finally, Katara. 'I can't believe we're finally doing this' both Katara and Zuko thought. 'After all, we've only been dating/engaged for a year.'

Katara walks up and takes Zuko's hand, to start the ceremony. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the coming together of two people of two different nations. Fire Lord Zuko and Katara of the Water Tribe. If any one objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Aang was about to object, but decided he had Toph, so he said nothing. Mai, in the audience, glared at the the almost wed couple, for the whole time. Hakoda was tearing up, still looking like a tough chief/warrior. Sokka, was trying to man up, but his eyes were getting misty, so he kept blinking. Suki, had a big smile on her face, and Toph just looked bored.

* * *

(I don't really know much about weddings, so I am going to skip ahead.)

* * *

Zuko's vow:

"I love you, Katara, and I will love, honor and cherish you always. As we enter upon the privileges and joys of this relationship, and begin together the great adventure of life. I will love you in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in sorrow as in joy, and will be true to you so long as we both shall live."

Katara's vow:

"I love you, Zuko, and I will love, honor, cherish and obey you always. As we enter upon the privileges and joys of this relationship and begin together the greatest adventure of life. I will love you in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in sorrow as in joy, and will be true to you so long as we both shall live."

"Upon what each other has said, Do you, Fire Lord Zuko, take Katara, to be your lawfully wedded Fire Lady?"

"I do."

" Do you, Katara of the Water Tribe, take Fire Lord Zuko, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara." The sage crowned Katara Fire Lady, and said,"Fire Lord Zuko, you may kiss the bride."

(Katara's POV)

When I hear those words, I look at Zuko. I get lost in his golden eyes. He caresses my cheek and leans closer. I have the feeling that we are taking too long so I put my lips on his and throw my arms over his neck. Everyone cheers while we kiss. This was the most perfect kiss I have ever gotten. I have kissed Zuko many times, and I have never received one like this. He saved the best for this moment. Also known as the best few seconds of my life.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I luv reading what u think of my story!

keep on R&R-ing!

Love Steph


	19. Wedding part 2

A/N: MISTAKE: Kya and Saph are 20 months old. Thanks to all who reviewed! Luv u guys!

A Zutara Story

Chapter 19: The Wedding part 2

Zuko's POV

Finally. The moment I've been waiting for since our engagement. The kiss. Everyone is cheering, so we pull away, and walk back down the aisle. Everyone throws grains of rice and follow us to the grand ballroom, for the reception. When everybody is seated, Katara gets up from the table, to get changed in to her second dress. A red, long,strapless dress with a white sash. She comes back and eats her food like everyone else. Time for the dances. Great.

The music starts, and Suki announces, "Time for the Bride and Groom to dance." We walk out to the middle of the floor and I put my arm on her waist. She lays her head down on my chest and puts her arms around my neck. We sway back and forth for awhile and Katara looks up at me and says,"I love you."

"I love you too." I say. She looks at me like she is about to cry. I wipe her tears and say,"Your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She looks as if she was going to say something, but instead, she gently presses her lips to mine. I return the favor, by kissing her back. I swear I just heard Kya and Saph say "awww". That's so cute.

We stop moving and everybody applauds.

"Next, the Bride and Groom will dance with their children." Suki says.

"Mommwy! I wanna dance with you!" I hear Kya say.

"Okay sweetie." Katara says.

"Saph, will you dance with me?" I ask.

"Of cos daddy!"

* * *

We are sitting at our table and Saph comes over.

"Mommwy! I need to go pwotty!" Saph says.

"Come on, Saph." They walk over to the girl's bathroom and I get out of my chair to mingle.

I walk over to Uncle Iroh and say,"Hey Uncle."

"You are very lucky, Nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Hello, little one." I turn around to see who he was talking to.

"Daddy! Mommwy is bweeding and cwying!" Saph informs. I wonder who teaches her this stuff.

I run over to the bathroom and see Katara lying on the floor, screaming. And now I see why. Her leg is bleeding and her torso has a cut at least 3 inches long.

"Katara! Who did this?" She screams in pain and I see something shiny on the floor nearby.

A knife?

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

i luv cliffhangers, don't u?

R&R!

Lurve...Steph


	20. Mystery

A Zutara Story

Chapter 20: Mystery

Zuko's POV

"GUARDS! LOCKDOWN! I NEED A HEALER! BRING IN TEAM AVATAR! NOW!" Healers come in and take Katara as guards lock all doors to the palace. I stare at the familiar knife in my hand as Saph and Kya hide behind me.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WE SAW KATARA SCREAMING AND PEOPLE CARRYING HER OUT OF HERE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sokka asked as he saw the knife in my hand.

"God, Sokka! Be quiet! You're making them cry!" Suki said, hitting him and pointing to the girls. Kya walked over to Toph and she picked her up, starting to cradle her. I pick up Saph and she wipes her tears on my tux.

"So what happened?" Aang asks

"Well, I don't know. Saph went to the bathroom with her and I came in here seeing Katara on the ground. Oh, and I also found this knife." I said giving it to Ty Lee (even tho she isnt team avatar).

"Daddwy! It hurts!" Saph says, pointing to a burn on her arm.

"How did you get that?"

"I don't know. I just saw bwew(blue) fire. Den mommwy twied to heal it but got hurt!"

"I've seen this knife before!" Ty Lee interrupted in a cheerful tone. "It's Mai's!"

"Mai?"everyone said, surprised.

"How was she supposed to make this big hole in the wall?" Sokka said, looking at the hole.

"She must have teamed up with my sister." I replied still looking at Saph's burn.

"Aw shit. I thought we'd have a break from saving the world after the war!"Sokka said, receiving another punch from Suki.

"Watch your language!"she says.

"Anyways...look." Toph says pointing out the hole in the wall.

"Oh, Zuzu. So sorry this had to happen. But Mai insisted it was a good idea to kill her today."

"Azula!" I yell, protecting Saph in my arms.

"Such a shame to hear about your wife." Mai says, walking up to me.

Aang air bends Mai back through the hole, as Suki walks up to me and whispers,"Lemme take them." I give her Saph, and Suki and Sokka take the girls to the nursery, to protect them.

"Let's take this outside. So we don't get blood on your carpet." Azula says, walking outside with Mai.

* * *

Sorry guys. i need someone to help me write a fight scene. Idk how to make it sound exciting so, plzz help!

Love xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx ( like my new pen name?)


	21. Fight

A/N: Thanks to proudzutarian and Writingschizo101 for helping me write this! And to all of u readers for encouraging me to keep on writing. I will be starting school in 2 weeks so I will update every weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A Zutara Story

Chapter 21: Fight

General POV

Everyone was changed out of their formal wear and in battle position. Except for Suki and Katara of course. Suki, Aang, and the girls stayed in the palace looking out the window, watching the fight. The guards wanted to help, but Zuko insisted he faced his enemies so they wouldn't keep coming back. Azula was the one to make the first move.

She shot a fire blast out of her fist and almost hit Zuko. But he moved fast enough to dodge it. He shot out fire as Azula shot out lightning, creating a huge explosion. Toph and Sokka were fighting Mai but the same thing happened each time. Sokka was throwing his new boomerang at Mai, and Toph was creating earth walls and throwing them at Mai. But Mai kept throwing daggers and knives at them causing the earth walls to break. 'If Mai keeps on throwing her knives, she will run out sometime...' both Sokka and Toph thought. They looked at each other making sure they had the same idea, and kept fighting. Zuko on the other hand, had no plan. He just kept throwing fire out of fists, and Azula kept dodging them.

But unexpectedly, a big wave came out of no where. Toph bended the nearby earth up, causing Zuko, Sokka, and her, to avoid the flood. Zuko looked around trying to find out who did it. Then the people in the window caught his eye. Saph was a waterbender. She had Aang behind her, guiding her arms, as well as helping her with the wave. Zuko smiled at the sight, but got interrupted by Azula and Mai, who were shouting giberish as they fell of a cliff and into the guards arms. Aang flew down on his glider and took Azula's bending away, and took away the rest of Mai's daggers and sent them to the boiling rock. Zuko evaporated the remaining water, then went upstairs. Zuko hugged his little girls, and they went to go see Katara. But Sokka noticed something suspicious.

"Where's Suki?" he said, checking around the room."And why are you here, and weren't fighting out there?" he asked Aang.

"Umm..well...Suki went into labor..and asked me to watch the girls..." he said, shyly." oh...and I wasn't supposed to tell you cause Suki said she didn't want anyone there..."

"I don't care what Suki said! DADDY'S COMING!" he yelled, running out the door, followed by Aang and Toph.

* * *

So after endless hours of painful labor, Suki and Sokka are now parents of a boy named Kiko.(weird name but i needed something there..)

Katara was okay, but Zuko and their cute little girls, stayed in the infirmary, watching over their wife/ mother. The girls usually cried when their mother screamed of pain, but Zuko could barely watch so he covered his face in his hands. They watched for days. Then days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Then finally, Katara was well enough to leave the infirmary. All was well until the night when she woke up screaming. Zuko tried to calm her down, but eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Then one day...

"DADDY! KYA PUT MY DRAGON ON FIRE!" Saph said running into the war chamber where the royal couple were in a meeting.

"Excuse me..." Katara said getting up. Zuko motioned her to sit down, and he ran out the door. He ran to the girls' room to see Ty Lee, a wet floor, and the disintegrated stuffed dragon.

"Ty Lee, please block their chi so they can't bend. And girls, we start training in the tomorrow."

* * *

Im sorry bout the fight scene but im not the action type.

I know the ending was a little fast, but im running out of ideas. Lemme kno wat you want in this story and I will set it to writing for u guys.

And when do u think I should end this story?

Love steph


	22. Happily Ever After

"Very good Ky-ky!" Zuko exclaimed, as his firebending student shot a blast of fire out of her fist. The royal family was in the Fire Lord's Throne Room. Kya had just demonstrated what she had learned, to her mother, who was sitting next to the Fire Lord. At the foot of the stairs, Kya bowed, as Sapphire stood up. Sapphire, being her mother's waterbending student, carried water in pouches, Katara had given her last year for her second birthday. The royal couple decided to train the little benders early, so they wouldn't have to deal with soaked floors and disintegrated objects.

Sapphire bowed respectfully to her parents, and took the water out of her pouches. She was in her octopus form, and the water swirled around her, forming her octopus arms. She moved the water around, and formed a stream, which was made into a whip. Sapphire demonstrated her whip, and accidentally hit Kya, who gasped and held her arm. Katara stood up, about to help Kya. But Zuko gestured toward their children. Katara looked to see Kya heal Sapphire. The couple smiled at the sight, and dismissed the demonstrations.

* * *

The royal family had been feeding the turtle ducks, as they did after every meeting, when Zuko and Katara received a question they never suspected would come from their three year old girls.

The princesses giggled as the whispered to each other, while their parents wondered what was happening. Then, one of the girls broke the silence.

"Mommy? Daddy? We were wondering..."Kya said, looking at her sister.

"If you guys were gonna go on vacation."Sapphire finished.

"Only you guys."

"Because you missed your honymwoon." The girls finished their question, and the couple thought about it. Zuko wanted a vacation from his Fire Lord duties, but Katara on the other hand, didn't want to leave the girls by themselves.

"Well, I want to go on vacation, but you girls haven't explored my favorite place yet." Zuko said, making Katara wonder.

"What's your favorite place?" Katara asked curiously.

"I was thinking, we should go to Ember Island." The princesses' faces lit up and hugged their father. They were very excited. As of Katara, she just smiled, watching her little girls attack her husband, with hugs.

"That's a great idea Zuko."Katara said, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I have an exciting vacation planned, full of family time, romance,fun, and lots of surprises." Zuko had smirked at Katara when he said 'romance'. She smiled back, and got more excited.

"That's also a great way to make up for your anniversaries!" The princesses said simultaneously. True, the couple did miss several anniversaries. Except this one. Zuko and Katara probably would name this anniversary, their first official anniversary. The others were inturrupted, and would not want to be remembered.

After the girls started to fall asleep, Zuko and Katara went to the nursery to put their bundles of joy to bed. They went back out side, and sat by the pond.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Katara wished.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Zuko."

They leaned over to kiss, but were interrupted by faint laughter from above. The couple looked up to see their girls spying on them. The royal couple kissed a great kiss. The kiss of two nations. Two different people, of different worlds. There was no kiss ever like this. There was no love like this one. The royal couple broke the kiss, because of the cute 'aww'-ing from their little princesses, and watched the beautiful sunset. The same sunset that was there when Zuko fell in love with Katara, the same sunset when Katara found out she was pregnant, the same one that was there when Kya and Sapphire were born, and the same sunset when Zuko told Katara he loved her.

* * *

Hope all you guys liked my story. I will make a sequel, but I need to know when. I am working on another story that i have more ideas for, and i wanna get the sequel for this story out soon also, but i dont have as much ideas though. So i need you guys to review and tell me if u want the sequel first, or the other story. Keep in mind that i will update slower for the sequel than the other story.

The summary for the other story will be something like this...

Kira the Avatar's Helper:

Blue fire escaped from her hands and contacted my heart. I heard some cracks, then I screamed as the pain spread through my body. Then, everything went black...I opened my eyes to see a cute guy with a scar on his face, hovering over me...ZUKO/OC

But i dont have ideas for the seqel. If you guys will give me some ideas, i might be able to get out the sequel by new years. But i need votes and ideas.

This will not be a permanent good bye...

Love you guys!

lOvE sTePH ;)


End file.
